


Bad Dog

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eavesdropping, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Bad Dog

Sirius, with Remus right beside him, was about to knock on Harry's door when they heard it.

A moan.

Sirius started to reach for the doorknob. "Maybe he's having a nightmare."

Another moan and the squeak of the bedsprings.

Remus's eyes widened and Sirius grinned.

"Or not."

They both leaned in closer, listening.

"Is there anyone in there with him?" Remus whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "Ron's at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys."

The squeaking got louder, as did the noises Harry was making.

"We really should go," Remus said, straightening up. "Let him wank in private."

Sirius gave him a look.

"Sirius, no." Remus put his hand over the doorknob. 

"I won't stare at him." Sirius pouted. "Maybe Padfoot can go inside."

Remus sighed. "Fine."

Sirius leaned in and kissed him then turned into Padfoot. He looked up at Remus with puppy dog eyes and Remus scratched the top of his head.

"Behave," he said firmly, then slowly turned the doorknob. 

Padfoot slipped through the open door, his nails tapping on the hardwood, but Harry had his eyes closed, pants pushed down his thighs, and was wanking himself furiously.

Remus stepped away from the open door, knowing he shouldn't watch, but also that he'd never be able to forget what he'd seen.

Harry groaned and the squeaking of the bedsprings stopped. 

It was eerily quiet and Remus was about to peer into the room again when Padfoot made his way out. As Remus pulled the door closed, Padfoot sniffed at his crotch and started nudging him with his nose.

"Not here," Remus said, pushing him away. 

In an instant Sirius stood before him once more. "Let's go to my room, Moony." He reached down and adjusted himself. "My balls are aching."

"Pervert," Remus said, but followed.


End file.
